merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Head
Anthony Stewart Head is both an actor and a musician from England. He portrays the character of King Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father, and his predecessor to the throne, on Merlin. He was a main cast member until the episode of his character's death, The Wicked Day. He returned in Series Five as a guest star, reprising his role as Uther, for the episode The Death Song of Uther Pendragon. '' Early life Head was born in Camden Town, London. His father was Seafield L S M Head (1919–2009), a documentary filmmaker and the founder of Verity Films, and his mother was the actress Helen Shingler. His older brother is actor and singer Murray Head. Both brothers have played the part of Freddy Trumper in the musical ''Chess at the Prince Edward Theatre, London, with Murray a part of the original cast in 1986, whilst Anthony was in the final cast in 1989. Career Head was educated at the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art (LAMDA). His first role was in the musical Godspell; this led to roles in television on both BBC and ITV, one of his earliest being an appearance in the series Enemy at the Door (ITV, 1978–1980). In the early 1980s he sang with the band Red Box. In the late 1980s, he appeared in a story line series of twelve coffee commercials with Sharon Maughan for NescaféGold Blend. (A version made for the US featured the American brand name Taster's Choice.) The soap opera nature of the commercials brought him wider recognition, along with a part in the Children's ITV comedy drama Woof! ''Success on the stage and a number of brief appearances on American television, such as in the short-lived ''VR.5, led to accepting the role of Rupert Giles in Buffy the Vampire Slayer in 1997. For this role he lived full-time in the United States during the late 1990s and early 2000s, although his family continued to live in the UK. Head left the regular cast of Buffy during the show's sixth season and subsequently appeared several times as a guest star. In many interviews at the time, Head said he left the show in order to spend more time with his family, having realised that he had spent most of the year outside England, which added up to more than half his youngest daughter's life. He then appeared in Merlin in 2008 as Uther Pendragon; the reason as to why he left is unknown. Anthony guest starred in the BBC Radio 4 comedy series Cabin Pressure several times as Hercules Shipwright. He now lives in Bath, England with Sarah Fisher. They have two children, Emily Rose, born in December 1988, and Daisy May, born in March 1991. Trivia *He auditioned for the role of the Doctor in Doctor Who: The Movie but the part went to Paul McGann instead. *He is vegetarian, so any scenes of him eating meat have to be faked. *His Chinese astrological sign is a horse. *His astrological sign is Pisces. *Anthony is left-handed. Gallery References fr:Anthony Head Head, Anthony Category:Male Actors Category:Real World Category:Series 1 Actors Category:Series 2 Actors Category:Series 3 Actors Category:Series 4 Actors Category:Series 5 Actors Category:Recurring actors Category:Main Cast